Claire's Funeral
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: What if when Claire died in Last Breath, the house didn't save her? This is just a little two-shot of Claire's funeral. This is sort of depressing and it shows a lot of emotion and feelings! Please review x
1. Chapter 1

**Claire's Funeral**

_Whilst writing this, I listened to __**Avril Lavigne-Slipped away/I Miss you **__and __**Avril Lavigne-Remember When **__which helped me write a lot of this so when you read this you should listen to them songs, it might set the scene for you :) _

_Shanes POV_

I stared at myself in the mirror. I didnt reconise the person staring back. Just a blank face with no expression. Ive been seeing this person a lot lately. Lately being since Claire died. Since I came home with Michael to find her dead on the floor. The way her eyes were still open, the way they looked distant still haunted my dreams. The way Michael gently closed her eyes for her. The way Eve's cries were all I could hear. Everything from that day still haunted me.

I sometimes feel like she's with me, I feel like she is standing with me every second of every day. Sometimes I wish I could live in my mind because thats where Claire exists, in my mind and my heart.

As I examined myself in the mirror I felt even more depressed. Wearing a black tuxedo, my hair combed back the way Claire liked it. Today is the day of her funeral, the day Ive been dreading the most. Claire would hate this, if she were still here. She would hate all the attention on her. That made me smile. Thinking of how Claire would react when everyone is giving speaches about her. She blushes when people sang happy birthday to her, I can only image what she would be like if she saw what was going to happen today.

I didnt feel like Shane anymore. I felt like a low life with nobody to turn to. Without Claire, Im nothing. I feel like my life has no purpose anymore. I lived for Claire, she was the one thing that got me up in the morning. The one thing I looked forward to when I got home from work. Now thats all gone and I have nothing. Not even Michael or Eve could make this better.

I heard my bedroom door slowly creek open which knocked me out of my thoughts. I pulled my eyesite away from the mirror and looked at the doorway. Michael was stood there in a black tuxedo with his hands dangling freely by his sides.

'Its time' He said in a slow, deep voice. He looked at me with guilt and sadness. Thats how everybody looked at me nowadays. Im basically the guy that Morganville knows as 'That dead chicks boyfriend.'

I noded to Michael and looked back to the mirror. I gave a threatening glare to the man standing in the mirror and walked out of the bedroom door. I watched Michael walk down the stairs before I slowly opened Claire's bedroom door.

Just how she left it, her room was clean and neat. Her bed was made, her books were piled up on the counter and her small hoodie hang on the back of her chair. I walked over to her chair and pulled the hoodie into my arms. Pulling the small material to my nose I inhaled her beautiful scent. I just wanted to curl up on her bed and hug it close to me. That would feel like she was with me, feel like its her Im holding close.

I neatly put the hoodie back on the back of her chair and walked towards the door. Before I opened the door I turned around and took in my suroundings of Claires room.

'I love you, so much.' I say before opening her door and shutting it softly.

At The Funeral.  
_Eves POV_

People were piling into the church and taking their seats. A lot of people had turned up to give their respects, even people that didnt really like Claire came. Take Oliver, for instance. He, for some reason hated Claire but he walked up to me with sorrow in his expression. He was wearing a black tuxedo, like most of the people here. But I for one did not expect Oliver to be wearing a tuxedo.

'Eve' He nods as he walks over to me. I was sat by myself, waiting for Claire's funeral to begin. Michael and Shane were carrying her coffin, along with some others.

'I know I wasnt one to be fond of little Claire but I am deeply sorry for your loss' Oliver says. He takes me hand and kisses it. I was a little creeped out at first but I took it as a kind gesture.  
'Thank you' I managed to say. I didnt want to go all cry baby on Oliver but I felt tears streaming down my face uncontrolably.

I couldnt help but cry when I thought of Claire, my best friend. She was a true friend, like a little sister to me. The amount of pain was discusting the day we found Claire's lifeless body at the Glass House. I cried every night since that day, so did Shane. Michael did too but he cried silently. He wanted to act strong for me and Shane but I could see it was hard for him as much as it was for him. Claire was like his little sister, too.

I sat down on the front near where Claires coffin was going to be placed and waiting for the funeral to start. Amelie sat next to me. She was wearing black, which was a strange sight. She never wore black, ever.

'Hello, child.' She said. I hated it when she called me that but it reminded me of Claire. Whenever Amelie called me and Claire 'children' we used to always laugh about it once she had gone. It sounds terrible but its just one of the many amazing memories me and Claire shared.

I just wanted to jump into Amelie's lap and cry on her shoulder as she rocks me from side to side whispering soothing noices in my ear. But this was Amelie, the founder of Morganville. She would probably kill me if I did that.

'This is a terrible day for us all.' Amelie said. 'I can't imagine how you are feeling right now, my dear. But I know how I am feeling. I have never felt this much pain since the day Sam died. That must been Claire meant something to me. And she did, she meant a lot to me.' Amelie started talking to herself more than to me.

I took a deep breathe and took her hand in mine. A very dangerous move and I regretted it straight away. But to my suprise, Amelie softly squeazed my hand and gave me a warm smile.

I was lost for a few moments, thinking about Claire. Thinking about how much things are going to change without her. If Claire didnt come to us that day, looking for a place to stay then me, Shane and Michael would probably be dead. Claire has given us all so much generousity and she has sacrifised so many things I couldnt thank her enough. I just wished I thanked her sooner, before all of this happened. Before everything went so wrong.

Soft music filled the room which made my thoughts swim out of my mind. I looked around and the room was full. Everyone stood, including me and Amelie and in came Shane, Michael, Myrnin, Claire's dad, Richard Morrel and Oliver all carrying Claires small, delicate coffin.

**Im going to do the rest of this in the next chapter which will make this a two-shot so please review and tell me if I should continue tomorrow :) Sorry its depressing haha xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Claires Funeral.**

_Chapter 2_

_Shanes POV._

Today was going to be painful, really painful. _Deep breaths Shane, deep breaths. _I just wanted to cry and break down right there. I hated knowing that I was never getting my Claire back. Knowing that she is never coming back to me. Knowing that I am never going to be able to hold her in my arms again.

The funeral had to start though. Me, Michael, Claire's dad, Richard Morrell, Myrnin and Oliver started carrying Claires small coffin into the room full of people. I kept a tight grip on the coffin. Claire was in there. She ws relying on us six. I wasnt going to let her down.

We put her down gently on the stand at the front of the church. I then sat down with Michael next to Eve who was crying silently. Michael put his arm around Eve and she cried softly into his chest.

I felt a knot in my stomach which was preventing me from crying. I wanted to, very much. I just couldnt. I felt like I had to be strong. For Claire.

'Welcome everybody' The priest said. He stood at the front near Claire's coffin. 'Im sure you all are filled with grief and unhappiness to have lost such a wonderful part of your lives. Claire was a loving daughter, friend and girlfriend. She will be missed so dearly by everybody in this room today. Now we are going to get on with the speeches..'

Eve went first. I dont think I could. I couldnt think, let alone talk. I felt Michael put a hand on my shoulder and thats when the tears came out. I didnt make a sound, though. I didnt want to draw attention to me. I wanted it to be on Claire.

'Erm..' Eve says as she gets to the front. She looks at Claires coffin and back to the crowd of people. 'God, this is hard.' She mutters to herself. 'Well, I first met Claire when she came to the Glass House all battered and beaten. She was a real mess. I took her into the house and thats where she met Shane and Michael. They all hit it off pretty much straight away and me and Claire became best friends like that. She was the girl I turned to when I had friendship problems, relationship problems and just plain girl problems. She always looked out for us. She was always there for me, Shane and Michael. Always watching our backs. What happened to her was tragic and I will never forget my best friend.' Eve turned towards Claires coffin and said, 'I love you, Claire Bear.'

Michael had to go up and get her. She broke down right there, right next to Claires coffin. When Eve came back to me I wrapped my arms around her. I knew how she felt. I dreaded going up there incase I did that, which I knew I would. So Michael went next.

'Claire is a huge part of mine, Shane and Eve's life. And most peoples in this room. Without Claire, we would probably not even be here right now. I dont think Morganville would be here right now without Claire. She was smart, beautiful, loving... she really didnt deserve this. The day I let her into the house, she made be myself. Im not going to go into detail of that but I can assure you she made relationships grow in the house. For example me and Eves. Claire has always been there for me. Especially when it came to my music. She always supported me. Im really going to miss that. Im going to miss everything about Claire. As we all will. Claire loved every single one of us in this room. Even if some of us did bad things to her, she still loved you. And she is probably looking down on us all right now thinking how proud she is of all of us. We will miss Claire so much. We love you, Claire.'

As Michael came down from the front of the church, he was crying. He was more discreit about it than Eve was but when he sat down he put his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and I knew he was crying.

It was Myrnins turn.

'So..It is now my turn to talk about Claire. Well, she has been my apprentice for a long time now. I have valued Claire ever since I met her a few years ago. I never really apriciated what Claire could offer until I really opened my eyes. She was such a smart, young girl. She had so much going for her in life. Me and Claire had our fair share of memories. She was Bob's Mum. Bob couldnt be here today, sadly. He is shaving his legs. But he is going to miss Claire greatly and he will have Claires picture up in his tank. But seriously, Claire is going to be missed so much by us all. She was taken too soon. Only seventeen years old, its a tragedy. I had feelings for Claire. Feelings that I dont think are appropriate to share on this evening. But those feelings will stay with me forever and I will never forget the joy that little Claire brought to me each and everyday that I saw her. Sleep tight, little one.'

Myrnin got down from the front and went straight past everyone, head down. I could tell that he was crying. He went straight out of the door and into the blazing sun. Some of the things in that speech really made me think. Did he have feelings for Claire? I dont know. He better not have.

And now the part that I was dreading the most. My turn. I knew this was going to be painful but I had to do it. For Claire.

I stood up at the front right next to Claires coffin and looked out at everyone in the crowd. They were all crying. I put my hand on top of Claires coffin and shut my eyes softly. I tried to imagine that this wasnt happening. That this was just a dream that I couldnt wake up from. But reality hit me and I realised I was stood infront of the whole of Morganville, crying.

'So you guys know me as the big tough Shane Collins, right?' I say, with tears running down my face manically. 'Well you're really going to see a new guy right now. Look, I loved Claire. I loved Claire more than I have loved any other girl in my life. I devoted everything to Claire. She was my life. The day she slipped away was the day I knew it wouldnt be the same. I keep asking why. Why this happened to her, why this happened to me. The girl I thought I was going to be with forever. The girl I knew I was going to make my wife. I knew I was going to have a family with. That girl is gone. I could never love a girl the way I loved Claire, ever. What we had was something extraudinary. I hope she can hear me right now when I say that I love her so much and nothing will be the same anymore. Nothing will go right. Claire made things go right, thats just what she did. She did it without even knowing it. Thats what made her unique. She was special, to me, she was special. She wasnt like any other college girls. She just..she changed me. I used to be such a slacker with no hope in life. Claire changed that. Ever since I met her I became a new man. A better man. I got a job, which I wouldnt have done if it wasnt for Claire. I got through all of the hard times with her. I did things for her, because I loved her. I feel like this is a punishment for me. I was a bad kid when I was younger. Is this the punishment I get? Ive had my wake up. I need to be better, I know that. Why cant she wake up?' I was crying hysterically now, its a wonder they actually understood what I was saying. 'I wish that I could see her again. See her smile, her beautiful smile. Her gorgeous eyes. Her amazing and contagious laugh. But I know that I can't. Thats all gone now. Thats just..gone. I cant do this anymore. I cant just stand here and pretend that everything is going to be okay after today. Because it isnt, everything is going to go down hill without Claire. She has saved everyones arses at least onces. Monica, she saved you from that burning building even though you treated her like crap! Amelie, she made you see sense when you didnt understand what the hell was going on, even in your own town. She made Myrnin became sane! If Claire did none of that, Monica would probably be dead, Amelie probably wont still be here and a lot of people would be dead because of Myrnin. But they're not. Because of Claire. Guess what Im trying to say is that Claire deserves so much love and respect more than anybody in this town. More than Amelie. She deserves so much better than lying in a freaking coffin. But what can we do? She is gone. So sleep tight, princess. I love you so much and I always will. You will always be my girl and you are the only girl for me. Rest in peace, beautiful.'

**Wow, emotional :'( Sorry I didnt update, Ive been in a happy mood for a long time so I didnt really want to write this incase it was a bit happy. I wanted it to be really emotional. Sorry its really long and I didnt want to put in other peoples speeches, I only really had time for the important ones :( Please review xxxx**


End file.
